The Frozen Summer
by SunFrost1034
Summary: Jack Frost and his seasonal counterpart, Summer Fire, have arrived in Arendelle to solve the mystery of why it is snowing in the middle of June.


It was a cool summer night in a currently unknown town in Norway. There were no birds singing in the trees, oddly enough. But that is not important right now.

Perched upon a rooftop were a teenage boy and a young girl on the brink of adolescence. They surveyed the fjord below them, a wide river of frozen ice. "What or who could have done this?" asked the girl, her hair as yellow as the light from the sun blowing gently in the wind.

The boy shrugged. "No clue…it wasn't me, though. I'm not powerful enough to freeze an entire town in the middle of summer, even in one as far north as Norway."

"Well, we better find out soon, because if we leave it like this, the seasons will be all out of balance, and that will not be a good thing, trust me." The boy turned to her. "If we're going to be working together for this, then I ought to know your name, right?"

She gave him a grudging smile. "I'm Summer Fire. And that's all you need to know about me."

"You can just call me Jack," he told her. She nodded and stood up. "We should get going now. It's going to be a full moon tonight." Jack looked a bit confused at first. "Why would I need to know about the full…oh, right. It's the summer solstice, when three of the seasonals are at full power, correct?" Summer nodded again.

Then suddenly, they both turned and stared at the mountain peak in the distance. "Do you see that?" Jack asked. "It's like…a castle made out of ice, or something."

"Let's go check it out. Perhaps whoever is there knows why it is snowing during my time of year," the Spirit of Summer said, before taking off into the night sky.

Jack followed her, his cold wind barely managing to keep away the warm southerly wind that the girl was always surrounded by. As they got closer to the castle, the stronger the winds blew and the faster the snow fell.

They noticed a small group of people approaching a long staircase made out of ice. The group seemed to consist of a girl, a reindeer, a small round white thing, and a heavily outfitted man.

Jack landed in the snow a few feet away from the group, but Summer was a little less eager about it. "What's wrong?" the winter spirit asked her. "Afraid of a little snow?"

She did not answer him right away, instead being transfixed by what was on the ground. "How strange…" she muttered to herself. "Usually my presence alone is enough to cause ice and snow to melt, but this isn't doing anything at all…"

He glanced down at the snow, but sensed nothing particularly unusual about it. "Maybe your fire is being suppressed by the cold," Jack suggested. She glared at him.

"Winter is what strengthens my heat, stupid!" she hissed. To demonstrate, she held out her hand and set it ablaze with crackling flames. "The colder it gets, the stronger my fire burns. This is very useful to use in spring, especially at the end of March and the beginning of May."

"Ok then…" he said reluctantly. "Let's just focus on the task at hand now." Summer smiled, a sort of _you're finally starting to do it my way _smile, at him. That would have unnerved him if he still cared, but he didn't. He just wanted to end up on the girl's good side.

"You fly up to that balcony, with the open doors, and see what's going on. I'll head back to the town and try to learn something about this frozen summer, alright?" she said.

He nodded, and she grinned widely again, and then took off, leaving a gust of warm air in her wake. Jack went to the balcony and gently rested on its railing. Peering through the open doors, he saw nothing.

Deciding that a closer look would not hurt, he stepped off the railing and slowly walked forward. Still, he saw nothing. He went a little bit further in and gasped.

Standing in front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her snowy white hair hung over her shoulder in a braid, and that dress was simply amazing. What was it made out of?

Unfortunately, she wasn't able to see him. Plus, she looked rather preoccupied. Jack took another step forward. Was she…crying?

Summer leaned against the wall of some building, watching people scurry back and forth. Two men were arguing over some wood, which she found absolutely ridiculous. So far, she had heard nothing said about the frozen fjord or anything close to it.

She hated being impatient, but the past five minutes of nothing was starting to get to her nerves. "I wonder if Jack has had more luck than me," she thought aloud.

Just then it came to her. _Luck _was what she needed now. And no one was better at giving luck than the Leprechaun. A mischievous smile crept onto her face, and she was off again, leaving the frozen town far behind.

The woman had begun pacing back and forth, whispering, "Conceal it, don't feel it, don't feel, don't feel!" She turned sharply and her braid flew back over her shoulder. Then she stopped and started to look up. Jack followed her lead and saw large spikes of ice growing on the doorway.

"Conceal it…don't feel it," she muttered again. The winter spirit realized that she must have been the one who froze the fjord and built the ice palace. But did that make her evil, if she had just sentenced the entire town below them to an icy death? What did those words mean anyway?

He dared to ask, "Are you okay?" But as usual, he got no response. Jack went back out onto the balcony, leaving the woman alone in her thoughts. _Shouldn't Summer be back by now? How long does it take to overhear something? _

The aforementioned girl landed in the soft green grass on the hill, which swayed slowly in the warm breeze. "Leprechaun," she called out. "Where are you?"

She walked forward, looking both ways for him. "I thought I told you to never come back here, girlie," said a heavily accented voice, and she looked down. "I know, but I just need one favor, okay?"

"What favor is this? It had better not be the one involving the wolf and peppermint necklace. I still have scars on my face, thanks to that incident." The girl chuckled.

Then she straightened up, a serious look now on her face. "Leprechaun, the favor I need to ask you is…luck." A moment of shocked silence followed, before he replied, "No."

"What?" she asked with wide eyes. "But you have to…" The little man shook his head. "I don't have to do anything, miss. Luck, as you may or may not know, is a very fragile thing. It can end at any moment, or begin at any moment. Luck is…a very mysterious thing."

Summer groaned. "I don't want to hear your stupid wise old sayings! I just want to have some luck." But he shook his head again. "I believe I said no, young lady."

The girl's eyes glowed dangerously and fire lit her clenched hands. "Yes, you will."

Jack had been searching the town, having abandoned the woman out of sheer boredom and lack of information from her. Like Summer had said, nobody was talking about why the fjord was frozen.

That is, until he heard someone talking about exactly that.

"But the queen is not evil!" someone shrieked. "You could obviously see the frightened look on her face when the Duke slipped. Isn't that enough proof for you, Lillian?"

"She was just putting on a show, just trying to save her skin. But now we know who she really is. So I say three cheers for Princess Anna for driving her out of here!"

He looked around the corner, where two village women were arguing. They looked like they were sisters. The younger one threw up her hands in defeat. "I don't care what you say, she's not evil!" With that, she stormed away, and the older sister turned her back.

Jack was about to pursue the younger sister when he felt a warm breeze behind him, and he turned around to see Summer. "Where have you been?" he demanded.

"I just needed to…take a little detour, that's all," she said, refusing to look him directly in the eyes. "But we can't interfere with this, Jack." His surprise quickly turned to anger.

"What do you mean, cannot interfere? You dragged me all the way up here to solve this and now you're saying to just leave it alone!?" The spirit nodded, still not looking right at him.

He managed to push his anger back and sighed. "Ok. I trust your judgment." She looked at him, shocked. "You really mean it?"

"Yes…" he muttered, turning away. God, he hated himself so for saying that. Now he would never live this down. Summer smiled and hugged him. Jack struggled to let go, but the skinny girl had a surprisingly strong grip.

"There, now we've both embarrassed ourselves," she said, beginning to laugh. He tried to resist again, but her laugh was so infectious that it soon pulled him in as well.

She stepped back. "What do you suppose we should do now?" He thought about it. "Well…I heard that Germany is lacking a bit of snow right now." They both grinned at each other and shot upwards into the night.

"You are so not faster than me," she taunted him, and he rolled his eyes. "Oh, I so am. Let's race." Her eyes narrowed, but she was still smiling. "You are so on."


End file.
